Defeated
by Cala Akina Morushiku
Summary: In response to all of the Zutaras out there, I have written this little one shot. This is basically my intreptation of what would really happen if Zuko and Katara would alone together.
1. The Actual Story

This is a fic that I wrote (obviously) in response to all of the annoying Zutara's out there. People who like Zutara, please no flames. If you don't like what I have written, then please explain nicely and calmly. I often wonder to myself what on God's green earth would posess people to think that Katara and Zuko would ever, EVER be in the least bit interested in eachother. I mean--look at their characters. Katara is this girl who's bright, cheerful, intelligent, and for the most part care-free. Zuko on the other hand is this deep, brooding, determined character. They would totally destroy eachother with their differences. I know that some people may be like, "Oh, well opposites attract" but think about it. Some people say that they hate being with people that are overly sarcastic and mean, while other people (myself included) feel like they're going to shoot themselves in the head if they have to spend one more minutedwith this totally bubbly, lala, i'm a freakin' retard person . OPPOSITES DO NOT ATTRACT! And this is an explination as to why Zutara will NEVER EVER IN A MILLION YEARS WORK OUT!

thank you.

One Shot.

* * *

"I hate you," Katara whispered, watching the haughty Fire Prince pace back and forth in front of her. 

"The feeling is mutual, you dirty peasant." He responded. The candles sent eerie shadows on his face, making his scowl look all the more demonic.

"What do you want? You're stupid if you think that I'll turn Aang over to you," she snapped, struggling against the coarse bonds that held her to the chair.

"Tell me where the Avatar is!" he snapped, patience finally giving up on him. He walked into the light and its warm glow fell onto the cold steel of his uniform. Katara suddenly shrank back, afraid of where her bold words had taken her now.

"I can't. I won't. Go find him yourself; you're not getting anything from me," she replied, staring at him directly in the eye.

"Why are you so stubborn! Don't you realize that it's pointless? No matter how hard you try, the Fire Nation army is 100 years ahead of you. There's no way for you to undo everything that they've done. You're foolish for keeping hope…"

"You kept hope."

"What?"

"If you've been looking for the Avatar…you must have been looking for a long time. You remained hopeful…otherwise, you would have just given up."

Zuko stared at her in silence. Damn her for being so intuitive!

"How dare you presume to tell me things about myself! You don't even know me!"

"Don't you see, Zuko?"

"No, all I see is a damned uppity peasant who should learn to keep her mouth shut."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why are you looking for him? What does he mean to you?"

"Nothing."

"Then there's no p—"

"Shut up! Don't you dare condescend to me! Look at yourself! You're dirty, you haven't bathed in weeks, you haven't eaten, you look like the filthy peasant that you are. You're ugly and uneducated. You will never be as good as I am. So, don't you dare lecture me…"

He looked at her, frightened tears streaming down her face. She huddled into her self, shying away from his angry outburst. Normally, he would not try to harm or intimidate women, but time was of the essence and if scaring this girl senseless was what it took, than so be it.

"Where is the Avatar?" he whispered menacingly, leaning down so that his lips nearly touched her ear.

"I won't tell you…" she sobbed. Zuko gave out an irritated cry.

"Fire Gods! What is wrong with you! Why are you so hopeful!"

"Because I believe in him…"

"Who, the avatar?"

"Yes…"

"Well, you're stupider that I thought you were…he's just a child. He knows nothing. He thinks everything is all fun and games. He will get nowhere in life. It's almost funny…how of all air-benders, he was the one chosen. Is this some kind of celestial prank?"

"He can save the world…"

"Ha! So says the great Water-bender prophet. "

"He can!"

"He can't! He may try, but he cannot! Eventually, he'll meet his match in battle or he'll be captured. He can't possibly last forever…"

"He can."

"Good Gods, would you shut up! Your babbling is giving me a migraine! Just tell me where he is!"

"No!"

"Where is Aang!"

"I won't tell you!"

"Tell me where the Avatar is!"

"Never!"

Zuko snarled and blew fire out of his clenched teeth, letting out a frustrated bellow. He kicked over a table, sending hot tea to land on Katara's legs and arms. The prince stormed out of the room, wrenching the door open.

Katara moaned in pain as she felt the hot liquid burning her flesh, and she, unable to do anything about it, was forced to suffer. She glared up at him, tears threatening to fall again.

"I hate you!"

"My sentiments exactly…" Zuko replied darkly, silloueted by the light coming outside. He slammed the door behind him and left Katara alone in the darkened room.

Katara heard the door slam and suddenly there was darkness all about her. There was no way for her to escape. She was stuck in this cursed room.

"Oh God…" she whimpered, hanging her head, low. "I'm done for…there's no way Aang or Sokka will be able to find me. Not all the way up in the mountains. I'm finished…" her last words came out as a chocked sob. She cried some more, and finally cried herself to sleep.

"Where's your boasting now, water tribe girl, hmmm? Where's your blasted hope now?" Zuko snickered, his ear pressed against the door. He turned on his heel and began to give orders to the men. The ship jumped to life and made its way back to the shore line. Zuko stared out at the ocean waters parting against the bow of the ship and took a side long glance at the door in which the girl was captive behind.

"I hope you rot in there, Katara. I hope you rot."


	2. A Response to My Response

A Response to My Response

Well, I re-evaluated Defeated and was kind of shocked with some of the aspects of it. I don't think that I will rewrite it, only because for the most part people seemed to like it and for the people who responded candidly: thank you so much. This piece was a complete experiment and I wanted to see how my views would be accepted by the fellow Avatar community. Anywho, the reason I was shocked was mostly like what Rashaka had written. I reread Zuko's dialogue and for the most part I realized that it wasn't Zuko bitching at Katara: It was ME! I mean—think about it. Has he ever really said anything mean to Katara? No. Has he ever condemned her to death (ha!)? No. I totally messed him up. A lot of people said that Zuko was mean. I made him out to be a complete bastard. Wow…sorry everyone!

I was happy with Katara, though. I'm sorry if I really offend anyone, but seriously: Katara is the most under developed character in the whole show. Well, maybe Aang. Anywho, she seriously needs to…I don't know….GET A LIFE! I don't mean to trash on people, but good God. Katara tries so hard to be on top of everything. She gets on Sokka's case about wanting to be the leader, when she herself seems (in my mind) to always enforce her will. And she is a complete snot to her brother. She talks to him as if he was a complete moron, but did anyone see her put the explosions in the Fire Nation temple doors (ep. 8)? No. Did she use better judgment with Jet (look at the boy, he practically has twigs growing out of his head, he's been living in those trees for so long)? No. She is impulsive, rude, haughty, and completely naïve and stupid. I mean—what kind of idiot puts their hands under their arms right after they get burned? For goodness sake's, she's right next to a river. Never mind that about 70 of your body is made of water and you're a WATERBENDER, Katara. No, of course you didn't know that you had healing abilities. Of course you didn't because you're a moron.

Now on to trashing Zuko (and then myself, I swear). Normally, I don't say bad things about him because he's the best character in the whole show, but sometimes he gets to be a little monotonous for me. He's like a broken record, "The Avatar…Avatar….AVATAR…". When he and Zhao interact, or him and other Fire Nation people, or even when he's bickering with Iroh, I feel I can relate perfectly. All of his annoyance at being surrounded by people that can't perform as well as he'd like and the constant feeling that no matter what happens, you never give up, ever is something Zuko and I share in common. But still, sometimes, I just want to throw my shoe at the TV and say, "OKAY! WE UNDERSTAND! You need to capture the Avatar. That's very nice! My God, can't you comment on the weather or something! GET A LIFE!". I don't know. Maybe I'm the only one who feels that way.

Lastly, more self examination. I realize that although I made Zuko out to be a not so healthy blend of my annoyances and his…character, I guess, I am generally happy with this fic. I do not think that I will continue with this. This was intended to be a one-shot and so it will remain…sorta. I have many more fics out that are just waiting to be finished (and reviewed), so I believe I will stick to those. I liked writing this fic because it was a complete experiment and it gave me a clue as to how the Avatar community was doing these days. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. It was very nice of everyone to take the time to read and actually have some amount of critical thinking going into the response. Thanks.

And so ends: A Response to My Response.

CaLa (Ann-gran) (annA) (Kodocha13)


End file.
